Gilli Salvaje
'Gilliana Petunia "Gilli" Salvaje is the deuteragonist and a main character in the series of her and Sprucia's name of the franchise. She is the daughter of Harold Salvaje and Lydia Salvaje, and the younger sister of Sprucia Salvaje. She is an intermediate school student at Flosyce Academy. Background Gilli was born on August 11, 1706 and was raised the family's treehouse after the tragedy of her grandfather's death in Kameeraska after Sprucia was born. She was blessed by the sorcerer, who also saved Sprucia and her parents from an evil demon and was given a birthstone called a peridot to help for defense. Appearance Gilli is fairly slender (slightly thick) and young with olive skin/fur and has burnt orange messy hair. Her sclerae is pale blue, her eyes are aqua green, and her pupils are slightly thin and oblong. As a tiger Katroid, she has white fangs, sharp claws, sharp toenails, tiger ears, three whisker markings on her cheeks, and a tiger's tail. Gilli is barefooted, with that, she wears a short brown tank top and brown shorts. The birthstone she has is a peridot and it is located on the upper center of her chest, representing Gilli's real "heart" (back when she was an infant to a toddler, she was wearing a shield to protect it and it is very common to her). (And there's another gemstone of the same color and shape that's a little bit smaller on her forehead in the middle of her fringe covering it and it was cracked when she was little in the childhood of the premiere). Personality Shown to be a feral, childish, slightly clueless, tomboyish, and very playful Katroid, Gilli is always feeling energetic of adventures she enjoys. She can be naïve, spunky, resourceful, and quite slobby belching and farting sometimes. She is surely brave, carefree, heroic, outgoing, and a bad listener, Gilli is occasionally happy-go-lucky, optimistic, and silly of the adventures in the future and makes Prince Arthur laugh. Her persona displays that she's a good sense of humor and being goofy to pull pranks as she loves, Gilli's portrayal shows that she is sneaky and mischievous. Like her sister, Gilli has a great fond of food and she has a sweet tooth to sweets, she can be overall ravenous at some times when her hunger can't wait. Usually, she can be emotional, sometimes egotistical, and very cocky, but she knows how to behave like herself. Powers and Abilities * Feral/Feline Abilities - Gilli is a Katroid as a humanoid tiger. ** Climbing - Gilli can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. ** Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb - Gilli can try to climb on the ceiling. ** Swinging - Gilli has the ability to swing on vines. ** Retractable Claws - Gilli has the ability to use her claws. ** Agility/Super Speed - Gilli is very quick at some times. ** Super Hearing - Gilli can hear things far away and sense something nearby. ** Feline Senses - Gilli can be able sense her surroundings a little bit. ** Night Vision - Gilli is a Katroid and able to see in the dark. * Spherical Form - Gilli is the only Katroid in her family that can roll like a sphere. * Birthstone Glow - Gilli can use her birthstone to glow in dark places such as caves. * Healing (unknown) - Gilli uses her birthstone on her forehead to heal. * Enhanced Eating - Gilli can eat a lot of food and she's very ravenous. * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage - Similar like Sprucia, Gilli is furious but not way furious than her sister and loses her control. She cannot try to handle her temper, the weakness of this power is when Charles and Arthur calms her and Sprucia down. Gallery TBA Trivia *Gilli's Katroid breed is a toyger (tiger as a domesticated breed), one of the domesticated young cats of the Katroid race. *To the development of the character and inspired by Virsaviya Borun, she has a health treatment diagnosed with Pentalogy of Cantrell of the birthstone exposing on her upper chest. **Gilli also has sleep apnea due to her conditions of her breathing or sleeping. *Her name is thr meaning of "happiness" in Hebrew. *Gilli is one of the Catfolk called Katroids and a cat girl. **TV Tropes refers to this as "Cat Girl and Cat Folk." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Katroids Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1 Category:Students Category:Intermediate school students Category:Characters who appeared in Sprucia and Gilli Category:Female Katroids Category:Alive